


Лента в волосах

by KingShisui



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять собраний, четырнадцать месяцев и семнадцать дней с финальной битвы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лента в волосах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ЗФБ-2015.

Слова, которые повторяются слишком часто, неизбежно теряют свою сущность.  
Слова, которые проговариваются из раза в раз, становятся бессмысленной цепью из букв.  
Слова ничего не значат.  
 _«Хомураби, скажи это ещё раз?»_  
Слова, которые произносятся каждый день, каждый час, каждую минуту, каждую секунду, заметает песком времён, уносит в вихре веков.  
Слова ничего не стоят.  
 _«Я хочу услышать это ещё раз»._  
Слова, которые стоят оттиском печати на каждой клетке мозга, которые выцарапаны пером в горле, которые бегущей строкой отражаются в глазах.  
Слова, которые выжжены клеймом на сердце, которые стальной цепью сжимают грудь.  
Слова бесценны.  
 _«Я люблю тебя, Шисуи»._

Первые месяцы после финальной битвы проходят в оглушающей тишине, и Хомураби шепчет эти слова в пустоту холодного кабинета.  
Он никогда не считал себя человеком — смешок — сином привычки. Привычки обесценивают любое действие, приравнивают к нулю любое чувство. Привычки подменяют силу, страсть, талант, желания, эмоции. Привычки убивают их.  
Привычки — суррогат настоящего.  
У короля Хомураби не может быть привычек.  
И эти слова Хомураби повторяет совсем не поэтому. Они — его личный священный обряд: обряд поклонения Богу, обряд очищения, обряд покаяния, обряд исповедания, обряд причастия.  
Этот обряд появился у Хомураби ещё когда он стал единоличным правителем.  
Когда он стал невыносимо одинок.  
 _«Почему ты постоянно просишь повторить эти слова?»_  
Король Хомураби ни во что не ставит слова.  
Значимы лишь действия, вес имеют лишь поступки — так он думает. Словами кидаются на ветер, как мелким бисером, бросаются в воздух, как разноцветными блёстками, их пускают в глаза, как пыльный песок. Словами приукрашивают, недоговаривают, лгут.  
 _«Словами выражают то, что чувствует сердце, Хомураби»._  
Есть лишь одна фраза, которая выражает всё, что чувствует король Хомураби.  
Которая не лжёт, не недоговаривает и не приукрашивает.  
Которая заполняет его до краёв, чернильными буквами течёт по венам, смешиваясь с кровью.  
 _«Я люблю тебя, Шисуи»._

Они изредка видятся на совместных собраниях, и Шисуи неизменно отводит взгляд, избегая встречаться глазами с Хомураби. Не говорит ему ни слова и быстро сбегает сразу после окончания переговоров, в отчаянном жесте прижимая к груди папку бумаг.  
Глупый король Хомураби только теперь понимает, насколько важными бывают слова.  
Он пытается злиться, но вместо этого внутри него морозом вдоль позвоночника пробегает то самое чувство, которое однажды описывал ему Шисуи.  
 _«Иногда я чувствую, как в моей груди ледяное море разбивается волнами об острые скалы»._  
Хомураби помнит, как после финальной битвы попытался подойти к Шисуи, но тот лишь потупился и едва заметно мотнул головой.  
Он знает, что Шисуи ещё нужно время, и с тех пор не позволяет себе ничего, кроме редких взглядов в спину.  
Ему кажется, что это самое мудрое решение в его бесконечной жизни. И Хомураби шепчет.  
 _«Я люблю тебя, Шисуи»._

Во время второго собрания Хомураби замечает, насколько у Шисуи отросли волосы. Спустя три месяца и двадцать дней с финальной битвы.  
Малахитовые прядки так и норовят забиться за воротник мантии — Хомураби невольно улыбается: наверняка они ужасно щекочут кожу, — и Шисуи раздражённо пытается убрать их назад. Безуспешно, зато невольно давая Хомураби возможность насладиться тем, как волосы Шисуи проскальзывают между его пальцев, как тот хмуро закусывает от этого нижнюю губу и устало переводит дыхание. Хомураби всё собрание размышляет, почему же Шисуи не подстрижётся, и ревниво прикусывает коготь, представляя, как кто-то будет прикасаться к волосам его Светлого короля своими мерзкими пальцами.  
Только вечером в своём холодном и пустом кабинете Хомураби вспоминает то далёкое время, когда Шисуи ещё был человеком. Он рассеянно берёт в руки шёлковую ленту тёмно-изумрудного цвета и погружается в мысли о священнике, который подвязывал ей свои волосы.  
На третьем собрании, спустя шесть месяцев и одиннадцать дней с финальной битвы Хомураби протягивает Шисуи ленту для волос и улыбается, когда тот удивлённо распахивает бездонные солнечные глаза.   
Король Хомураби не знает никого красивее своего Светлого короля.  
 _«Как ты умудряешься находить красоту в любой моей черте?»_  
Хомураби хочет спросить — понял ли он, что это за лента, но вовремя вспоминает о своём самом-мудром-в-жизни решении.  
На четвёртом и пятом собраниях Шисуи появляется с тёмно-изумрудной лентой в волосах. Хомураби чувствует, как штормовое море внутри него немного успокаивается; ему вдруг хочется дёрнуть Шисуи за короткий хвостик, но он только шепчет про себя.  
 _«Я люблю тебя, Шисуи»._

Вспоминая в пахнущих очередным стаканом алкоголя сумерках плавный изгиб худых плеч, робкий проблеск сонной улыбки, россыпь звёздных веснушек на носу — их было особенно сладко целовать поутру, каждую по отдельности, пока одеяло безуспешно натягивается по самые уши, — Хомураби понимает, что это всё, что у него есть.  
Воспоминания — кривое зеркало реальности. Они искажают суть вещей, превращая чёрное в белое, боль в ностальгию, а счастье — в тоску. Король Хомураби знает, что в воспоминаниях нет никакого толка: они бесполезны, когда есть факты. Математически точные, логически выверенные, сухие факты, которые являются единственно верным отражением самой основы миров.  
Он ценит воспоминания выше всех миров вместе взятых. Выше гранитных плит ответственности за драгоценное равновесие на плечах. Выше самого равновесия.  
 _«Воспоминания остаются с тобой, даже когда всё остальное уходит»._  
Шисуи перевернул мировоззрение Хомураби вверх дном, одним своим существованием превратив грязную землю под ногами в белоснежные облака и бездонно синее небо. Научив запоминать сердцем, видеть с закрытыми глазами, касаться кончиками пальцев и говорить шёпотом. Каждой фразой разбивая все жизненные принципы и демонстрируя истину на собственном примере.  
Отпивая виски, Хомураби вспоминает — представляет? — касание ласковых пальцев на своих щеках и шепчет.  
 _«Я люблю тебя, Шисуи»._

На четвёртом собрании, спустя десять месяцев и девятнадцать дней с финальной битвы, король Хомураби отсутствует.  
Как и на трёх предыдущих, он привычно блуждает между самыми светлыми закоулками своей памяти и реальностью, наблюдая и сравнивая: привычки короля Шисуи совершенно не изменились. Накручивать длинную прядь волос на палец, прикусывать припухшую нижнюю губу, хмурить брови — во время напряжённой умственной работы; нервно теребить рукав, приглушённо переводить дыхание, но уверенно смотреть вперёд — во время устных докладов; и каждый раз неосторожно марать пальцы в чернилах.  
И только тёмно-изумрудная лента, подвязанная в волосах Шисуи, раз за разом цепляет взгляд, заставляя утопать в тёмных потоках памяти о первых годах правления.  
О первой встрече с судьбой.  
 _«Я не помню свою человеческую жизнь, Хомураби. Я не хочу её помнить»._  
Хрупкая фигура человека в чёрном одеянии священника — так у людей назывались эти глупцы с крестами на шеях? — под ледяными струями бесконечного дождя, спешащего под защиту своей провинциальной церквушки.  
Длинные волосы, аккуратно подвязанные тёмно-изумрудной лентой.  
Ясный, тёплый, солнечно-синий взгляд — прямо в душу. Как он заметил меня в сумерках? Как он может меня видеть?  
Он слушает людей. Наставляет и направляет внутренним светом. Исцеляет истинной добротой.  
Он никогда не смотрит на людей.  
Он слепой.  
Хомураби быстро привыкает к незаметному наблюдению и теряет счёт времени, проведённому в людском мире. Ему кажется, что священник знает обо всём.  
В последний визит в крохотную церквушку в безымянном провинциальном городе Хомураби позволяет себе проникнуть в его келью.  
Ты посмел отсутствовать, когда я пришёл к тебе, священник.  
В качестве расплаты за непозволительную дерзость Хомураби забирает с собой его ленту. И когда его представляют Призванному королю света, моментально всё понимает.  
Хомураби прекрасно помнит чувство — робкое, хрупкое, бережно охраняемое за семью печатями. Он знает, что это была его судьба с самого начала, и шепчет.  
 _«Я люблю тебя, Шисуи»._

Спустя двенадцать месяцев и двадцать три дня с финальной битвы Хомураби готов разобрать этот чёртов дворец до основания голыми руками. Ему кажется, что тело наполнено потоками огненной лавы, он хочет рычать и убивать, злость застилает его глаза и выжигает дыру в груди.  
Терпение неумолимо исчерпывает себя, а Шисуи по-прежнему избегает любых контактов.  
На пятом собрании Хомураби в открытую игнорирует Широгане и Акиру.  
Он не сводит глаз со своего Светлого короля, а Шисуи делает вид, что не замечает этого, невозмутимо читая доклад, невозмутимо конспектируя перспективы работы, невозмутимо участвуя в дискуссии. Шисуи делает вид, что всё как обычно.  
Последняя песчинка в песочных часах терпения срывается и падает вниз.  
— Как долго мне ещё ждать тебя, Шисуи? — Хомураби встаёт прямо посреди разговора, перебивая кого-то на полуслове и не обращая внимания на возмущённые реплики.  
Шисуи отводит взгляд — виновато? за что ему чувствовать себя виноватым? — а затем улыбается. Смотрит прямо в глаза. Прикладывает указательный палец к губам: тише, Хомураби, не буянь.  
И Хомураби вмиг успокаивается. Песочные часы его терпения переворачиваются.  
Он смотрит на своего короля, и ему хочется задавать самые глупые вопросы в мире.  
Разве ты — само воплощение света — можешь быть настоящим?  
Как ты — само воплощение света — стал моим даром небес?  
Я не достоин тебя.  
Шисуи невозмутимо заканчивает собрание, а Хомураби вновь безуспешно пытается постигнуть загадку этих золотых глаз и шепчет.  
 _«Я люблю тебя, Шисуи»._

Лишь спустя пять собраний, четырнадцать месяцев и семнадцать дней с финальной битвы Шисуи стучится в дверь покоев Хомураби.  
Лишь спустя пять собраний, четырнадцать месяцев и семнадцать дней с финальной битвы Шисуи произносит имя Хомураби.  
Лишь спустя пять собраний, четырнадцать месяцев и семнадцать дней с финальной битвы  
и впервые с тех пор, как Хомураби стал невыносимо одинок,  
Шисуи целует его.  
Хомураби не изменяет своему обряду и шепчет.  
 _«Я люблю тебя, Шисуи»._  
Впервые за долгое время прямо в его нежные губы.


End file.
